


Art for Ocean Sized Love

by pherryt



Series: Ocean Sized Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean's in the Navy, Hands, M/M, Soulmates, aquarium, art process, boston aquarium, new england aquarium, teacher!Cas, turtle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: A quiet, profound moment happens unexpectedly at the New England Aquarium… Neither Cas nor Dean could ever have imaginedthishappening when they finally got to meet face to face for the very first time.





	Art for Ocean Sized Love

**Author's Note:**

> Art for the DeanCas Mid Winter 5k Tropefest
> 
> I was burning to make this picture after something I saw and then I was convinced to sign up for this, so profound-boning ([Find her on Tumblr](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/)) could write the story for me!! (Click next in the series to advance to that wonderful story!!)
> 
>  
> 
> We brainstormed the story together and I know I love it and I think you will too! You will see that it was the PERFECT MATCH! :D
> 
>  
> 
> *Note - all the tags on the artwork are for the ARTWORK - all the appropriate tags for the FIC will be on the Fic :D

 

So this pic and fic were inspired by a real-life event.

I went to the New England Aquarium with my family — my new stepfather-to-be rushed us through the Aquarium, which I was highly disappointed about. So the Aquarium has this central, multi-level tank (I've only ever been to 3 and it's the only one I know of that has this, but I'm sure there's more!) that you walk down around in a spiral.

As we did so, ducking into the alcoves to see new POV's and snap pictures, i almost ran right into a couple that were just having the sweetest little, picture perfect moment. They were sitting in the alcove, shyly touching hands and it was just such a heartfelt moment… I wanted a picture to preserve it.

Of course, I didn't want to RUIN their moment, so I ushered ourselves RIGHT BACK OUT. But the picture was stuck in my head. In a crowded aquarium, these two guys just had this sweet, quiet little moment, their fingertips just barely touching and…

This picture and subsequent fic were born. We changed some details, of course. Dean's in the Navy, so he's got a uniform, and it's the tropefest, so it's a soulmate AU.

 

I went about making this image in a couple of ways that are different than normal for me. Everyone knows that I love Inkwork — and hatching/crosshatching just as much. But each layer of this picture wound up being done a slightly different way.

The only hatchwork is on the actual alcove for extra shading. And there's absolutely NO lineart on the background of the interior of the tank. I *DID* initially have some, but then I decided that it actually detracted from the painterly style of the tank and I took it away.

Keep scrolling down if you'd like to see some of my process plus the map I gave profound-boning in case she needed it — and at the end, is a completed GIF of the picture with the Soulmate Marks appearing !

 

 

As you can see, I had to fix a few pieces of linework — Cas's face was cute, but not right. And I changed around the legs as well.

 

Hands are HARD — but it was kind of the focus of this picture, and so I spent HOURS on this one spot alone…

 

This is what the picture looks like with full color and NO linework… I must have used about 40 layers or more to do this so that if I made a mistake I could undo it without crying. Without linework, Cas looks like an old man! Ooops!

Here you can see I DID attempt to use linework on the background. I had it in place first, then colored, and was going to tighten up the colors but I accidentally turned off the linework layer for the tank and realized I really, really liked that. Once I started coloring, I wanted to get the tank out of the way first, so the rest of the picture is currently just flat colors — easy to select later.

Final Image !!

 

  



End file.
